Before He Cheats
by HannahWeeks
Summary: Will He Leave? Will He Stay? Will He Be Faithful? Will He Cheat? Questions I Never Thought Of Until They Came Along! Slash Tryan Tory X Ryan
1. Prologue  Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

_Okay before we start I'd just like to say that my last story One Last Time ok it's not real. Ok. Whoever loves Gabriella so much that they think she wouldn't shoot Ryan. I know she probably wouldn't but I hate her okay. So just so you know if theres anything here someone finds a bit farfetched it's not real so don't be writing hate mail because you don't like something that's not even real._

_Okay it's Slash you don't like it your a homophobic retard and you probably sholdn't read this._

_I don't own this film if I did Gabi would be dead Sharpay would be pregnant Troy and Ryan woulbe together and Martha would rule the world._

_Heres the Prologue if you like it tell me and I will get the next Chapter up faster knowing that someone wants to read it._

_Love_

_Hannah_

_xxx_

* * *

**Before He Cheats**

**_Where Is Your Boy Tonight,_**

**_I Hope He Is A Gentleman,_**

**_A Maybe He Won't Find Out What I Know,_**

**_You Were The Last Good Thing About This Town!_**

I was happy, unlike before were I was on a downward spiral going no where fast. Then it happened. The day I found that life may be life may be woth living. The day I found out the hottest guy in school wanted me. Me!

I mean you don't understand. I'm no one and he's everyone. I'm a follower and he's a leader. But then he said he wanted me and now were equals. I follow him and sometimes he follows me. I am no longer a nobody because I have someone who notices me, stands up for me and listens to me.

That's why I was happy when I woke up this morning, that's why I've been happy every morning for the past three months.But then they ruined it, because they wanted him or a least wanted a woman to have him, so they had the tiniest of chances of being with him. They made me suspicious and jealous, things I never wanted to be.

I was forever watching in case what they say comes true. I'll go back to being unhappy and suicidal I won't be Ryan Evans anymore. I'll go back to being the Ice Queens shadow. I'l be heart broken and all alone.

* * *

Tell Me What You Think


	2. I Never Wanted This

**Before He Cheats**

**Chapter One – I Never Wanted This**

**I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away**

* * *

It was after lunch when they approached me. My old leader and Troy's old girlfriend. I could tell by the malicious looks in their eyes they were not there to talk about shoes.

"Hi Ryan." Gabriella chirped in that all to innocent voice.

"We need to talk. It's about Troy." My sister sighs dramatically. I roll my eyes and follow them as they lead me into an unused classroom.

I know they don't approve of my relationship with Troy. Not many people do. Troy's friends were okay with it as long as we weren't all over each other in front of them. We could deal with that. I'm mean Troy didn't lose any friends and I actually gained a few. But Gabi, Sharpay and some other girls and jocks did not approve and did not want their golden boy to be a queer, no less with me.

"Well, what you want?" I say in a very bored voice.

"Well Ryan I'm your sister and I care about you and I know you and Gabi aren't best of friends but she still cares about you." I raise my eyebrows in a **What the Fuck you expect me to believe that shit **sort of way.

"So am I here so you can tell me you care or was there something important?"

"Well you and Troy are together. We know everyone knows. But people still think your not serious." Were the hell is this going.

"Sharpay's right." Gabriella cuts in before I can ask what the getting at. "People don't believe in your relationship."

"So? Why should I care what people think?" This is pissing me off so bad. What the fuck do they want?

"Yes but girls are always trying to set him straight. He cheated on me. He could always do it to you." The innocence is gone and the evil has arrived.

"He only cheated because he was scared of coming out."

"Yes but he loves the attention he gets from all those girls. Even when it's me or Gabs flirting he enjoys it. Were only trying to look out for you." I stand there looking at them in disbelief and they take it as there que to leave. No without one last comment from Gabriella.

"Watch out Ryan your gonna be no one again."

They were right. I was looking a bit closer today that I usually would. When the girls were flirting with him Troy liked it. I don't know what exactly he likes. It could be the attention or it could be the girls either way he like it.

What if I'm just an experiment? I was never good enough for him. I was being stupid to think that he really wanted me. I have to end it. Before I fall any deeper. Okay so I can't get any deeper. But I still have to end it before he breaks my heart. I love him but he can't love me. And maybe this way I'll like my self a little bit more than I do right now or if he dumped me cause he had found someone better.

At the end of the day I walk over to Troy and drag him into the auditorium. When were alone it seems much more difficult than I first thought. I've been thinking about how to do this all day. And now all of the things I had been prepared to say were gone. I was blank.

Is this the right choice?

Come on Ryan man up. You have to do this if you don't you'll be they one who looks like a fool and you heart will be broken not Troy's. It's for the best.

This so sucks.

"Troy. I wanna break up." Okay that was blunt and to the point.

"What?! Why?!" he shouts and I shrug.

"It's for the best." I keep chanting that in my head as I make my exit with as much grace and poise as I can. Well as much as anyone who feels like there about to go jump off the nearest building can.

* * *

**Please Read and Review or Review then Read Either way I'm Happy**

**Songs By The Way: Prologue - Fall Out Boy - Grand Theft Autumn (Where Is Your Boy)**

** Chapter 1 - Paramore -** **For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic **

**Expect To See More Cool Songs On My Fics By These Bands And Other Cool Ones. (Yes I Am EMO)**

**Ly**

**Hannah**

**xxx**


	3. There's A Fine, Fine Line

**Before He Cheats**

**Chapter Two – There's A Fine, Fine Line**

**There's A Fine, Fine Line Between Together And Not,**

**And There's A Fine, Fine Line Between What You Wanted,**

**And What You Got,**

**You Gotta Go After The Things You Want,**

**While Your Still In Your Prime,**

**There's A Fine, Fine Line Between Love,**

**And A Waste Of Time.**

**_There's A Fine, Fine Line Fron Stageshow Avenue Q_**

What the fuck just happened? I was stood in the same spot as I was when Ryan nearly ran from the room. I really don't understand what I did wrong.

I loved Ry. I never told him but I thought he knew. I guess he didn't, or maybe he did and didn't feel the same so he ran away. I don't know. Maybe I should have listened more or done more romantic things. It was never a secret but I did act as if I was ashamed sometimes, especially around the guys. Girls are always flirting with me and I never stop them maybe he thinks I'm having it off with one of them or a guy from the basketball team. Maybe he doesn't think I'm good enough or maybe he doesn't think he's good enough. Maybe it was Sharpay; she could have done something to cause this.

All these maybes, I need answers. Why would Ryan just dump me with no warning and no reason when I am finally thinking things are going great?

I have to see him and I'm not going to leave until I have answers and a way to fix whatever problem our relationship is having.

When Troy got to Ryan's house he hesitated before he knocked on the door. Ryan answered and when he saw it was Troy at the door he gave an exasperated sigh before inviting him in and walking to the living room in total silence. They sat there Ryan giving Troy cautious looks and Troy looking at Ryan as if he was a puzzle he wanted to piece together.

"So are you going to talk or are we gonna sit in silence the whole time?" Ryan finally broke the silence.

"Ry what happened today?"

"We broke up Troy." Ryan stated with no emotion in his voice but still his eyes betrayed him.

"Why did we break up though?" Troy was almost pleading for an answer.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Ryan says answering his feet.

"For who Ry because as far as I can see it's only hurting me and it's only hurting you?" Troy says in full flared nostril mode.

"Look Troy it was never gonna last and don't say it was. You are gonna run off and find another girl or boy and carry on with your life and I'm gonna do the same except with no girl coz there gross and smelly. Ok Troy, were not right for each other. So just leave. We only need to talk in class and even then we only talk about class got it?" Ryan ranted, leaving Troy looking completely broken. Ryan was not heartless all he wanted to do was hold him and kiss him and tell him was gonna be ok, but he couldn't because if he did he wouldn't be able to let go.

"Ryan, you're acting like an idiot. I'm not leaving you for anyone." Troy tries to reason with Ryan.

"Yes you are! Don't you see Troy it's not going to work! You're Troy Bolton, superstar basketball player and most popular boy in school and I'm Ryan Evans, brother of Sharpay Evans and that's all I am! Do you know how many people want you?! Do you know how many people who are better than me want you?! Troy were doomed! You're living in your own world if you think we were gonna work!" Ryan ranted.

"Are ever going to change your mind?" Troy asked with hope but also fear because he feared he already knew the answer.

"We'll see Troy but at the moment no. I don't wanna get hurt." Troy looked dejected but he was also still hopeful because of it wasn't a straight no.

"Okay talk to me when you know what you want. Bye Ry" and Troy walked away dejected leaving a very sad Ryan to think over whether he thought Troy was worth it or if they were both just wasting there time.


	4. Fences

**Before He Cheats**

**Chapter Three – Fences**

**It's Obvious That Your Dying, Dying,**

**Just Living Proof That The Cameras Lying,**

**And Oh Oh Open Wide,**

**Cause This Is Your Night,**

**So Smile,**

**Cause You'll Go Out In Style.**

**_Fences - Paramore_**

After that night Ryan and Troy ignored each other as if they would catch some awful disease if they did talk or go near the other. The school of course noticed and all sort of gossip was spread.

"He wasn't really gay."

"It was just a joke."

"Found him with his sister."

"Found him with Chad."

"Wouldn't put out."

The list went on but Ryan and Troy ignored it and carried on as if nothing had happened. They got on with the school projects they had together in the most professional of ways. It wasn't unless you could look deep into there souls, you could see how hurt they really were.

The school wasn't really all that upset about the break up. Gabriella and Sharpay were the happiest but you couldn't tell because the whole school were pretty happy having there old playmaker back and Ryan was back to being no one. Just a notch on Troy's bedpost.

They were both shadows of there former selves. They both saw this in the other's eyes but did nothing to help the other. Ryan still thought Troy would move on and forget and Troy still hoped Ryan would change his mind and take him back. He hope was slowly escaping as day after day Ryan hollowed and became someone he didn't know.

People did find problems with the break up. And some even, shock horror started to worry, maybe even care. Troy wasn't playing or singing like he usually did. His passion for life was gone. Ryan wouldn't eat and refused to dance, sing or act. No one noticed except Sharpay, Troy and the drama group but of course Sharpay just told him to get his act together and Troy and the drama group could d nothing about any of it.

The boys were screwed, unless someone would push them and it seemed Gabi was about to push at least one of them.

Gabi's conscience was starting to set in and she finally decided to tell Troy where Ryan suddenly got the idea that Troy was going to leave him for another girl or boy. She approached him at his locker after last bell.

"Troy can I talk to you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Is it important?" Troy asked tiredly.

"It's about Ryan." Troy looked worried and hurriedly motioned for her to continue. "Well I think I know why he was so suspicious and paranoid. You see me and Sharpay we really jealous of him because I never really got over you and Sharpay still wants you. So we decided if you weren't with Ryan you might come to one of us or at least a female and we would have a chance." She paused to check his reaction. Troy was steadily getting angrier with the brunette.

"What did you do?" he ground out.

"Well you see, we went to talk to him and we warned him that he wasn't good enough and you loved all the attention you got from other people and you'd cheated once so you were gonna do it again. He obviously believed us because he broke up with you. But you didn't come to me, Sharpay or anyone else. You and Ryan just carried on but you both look so lost and so unhappy and now it's just eating away at me. I never wanted to hurt you; I just wanted you to feel the same why about me that I felt about you. But now I know it's not going to happen because you obviously love him." Troy's face was red with anger and as soon as Gabi had finished speaking he started shouting.

"Of course I love him! You're such a bitch! I hate you! You ruined everything! I was so happy and you ruined it all! If I don't get him back it's your fault! I would never cheat on Ryan! I could never hurt him! I fucking love him so much!"

"I'm so sorry." Gabi cried.

"Me too." Troy walked away not noticing the crystal blue tear filled eyes that had seen the whole exchange.

"He loves me?"


	5. Now Or Never

**Before He Cheats**

**Chapter Four – Now or Never**

**What Are We Waiting For?**

**These Years Are Dying Slowly,**

**Today Stood In Front Of Us,**

**Were Breaking Out,**

**Today Is Now Or Never.**

**_Now or Never - Madina Lake_**

"Troy wait!" Ryan shouted through the corridor, grabbing both Gabi and Troy's attention.

"Can we talk?" he asks shyly.

"Sure come round to mine mum and dad are out." Troy smiles brightly, reminding Ryan of what first made Ryan notice him.

"Gabi I want to talk to you later too. I'll come round to yours after I'm finished with Troy. Okay?"

"Sure." Gabi says knowing she's probably going to be shouted at again. But Ryan smiled that wonderful smile and it made her feel a lot better. Ryan wasn't Sharpay after all.

"So…" Troy trailed off after they got to his house.

"Troy I heard everything you said to Gabi. Did you mean it?" Ryan asks in a small, shy, hopeful voice. Ryan of course still wasn't sure Troy really wanted him. He didn't want to believe it until he knew for sure.

"Ryan, of course I meant it. I know I didn't say it when we were together but I really do love you." Troy spoke sincerely and Ryan smiled the biggest smile he had smiled in ages.

"I love you too, Troy. And I heard everything Gabi said so… I was wondering… I mean… if you still would want to… would you consider being my boyfriends again?" Ryan stuttered and blushed his way through that sentence making Troy grin at the blonde.

"You don't have to." Ryan quickly added in case Troy really didn't want him back.

"Ryan of course I'll be your boyfriend again but only if you trust me. I can't have a boyfriend who thinks I don't love him or thinks I'm going to cheat or leave him at any moment." Ryan thought for a moment about Troy's condition's and found that it was Gabi and Sharpay who started his fear and before that he never thought any of those things and because Gabi confessed it was all a plot to break the pair up, he didn't think those things anymore. Well he did but not as much.

No had ever said they loved him. His parents weren't home enough to say it and Sharpay was incapable of the words. So when Troy said it his doubts melted away but they would always be there at the back of his mind. Sometimes unconsciously Ryan would be finding himself wondering it Troy wants more than he can give but he get's over it when he see's Troy smiling at him and telling him he loves him.

"Troy I don't think your going to do any of that stuff. Not anymore anyway. I trust you. Completely."

Then Troy and Ryan did the things they had been longing to do to each other for the longest of times and Ryan and Troy hoped desperately that they would never regret the decisions they made with each other.

After he left Troy, Ryan went over to Gabi's with the biggest most satisfied smile ever to grace the face of this planet only to be compared with Troy's who had insisted on going with Ryan to Gabi's.

Ryan knocked on the door and Gabi did a double take when he saw Troy and Ryan standing together on her doorstep.

"Hey Ryan, Troy I didn't know you were coming too."

"Well I wasn't going to but I couldn't trust you alone with my boyfriend." Troy said with no hidden disgust.

"Well let's not stand here on the doorstep, come in." she tried to chirp.

Once in the Montez household Ryan, Troy and Gabi went immediately to the lounge area and sat down on the sofa's Troy and Ryan facing Gabriella.

"So Ryan what did you want to say?" Gabriella starts eager to get it over with.

"I'm sorry Gabriella." Troy and Gabi sit gob smacked definitely not expecting that.

"What?!" they both said in unison.

"Now I realize it must have been horrible finding me with Troy. I didn't want to hurt anyone and I'm really sorry that I did hurt you." Ryan said sincerely.

"Ryan you don't have to apologise I should be the one apologising."

"Yeah Ry she should apologise not you." Troy spat and Ryan glared at him.

"No she shouldn't don't you see Troy she was getting even. We hurt her and we made a fool of her. People thought she made you gay. But she didn't, I did. You never wanted to hurt her that's why you never broke up with her. But we still hurt her and she wanted to hurt us back. Sharpay is the only one who had no reason to try and hurt us not her." Ryan defended Gabi.

"Ryan it's okay. Really." she asks timidly.

"Gabi we'll hang out soon and now I should probably go talk to my bitchy sister. And no Troy you can't come, I'm driving you home." Troy tried to protest but Ryan cut him off with a glare and Gabi giggled. Now she knew who wore the pants in that relationship and it wasn't Troy. He wore a dress.

Ryan kissed Troy goodbye and was finally happy that his life was on the right track now all he needed to do was talk to Sharpay.

"Shar! Get here now we need to talk!" Sharpay came waltzing down the stairs as if asking how dare Ryan shout for her.

"What do you want?" she asks tiredly. How dare Ryan disturb her in her important self praising hour.

"I'm back with Troy." He smirks, waiting for her reaction.

"What?! What about what me and Gabi warned you about?!" she screeches.

"Well Gabi had a confession for Troy that I happened to over hear and I found out that you weren't exactly trying to help me and Troy really does love me." Ryan says smugly.

"Did he say that or did you just assume?" she asks nastily.

"He said it then he proved just how much he loved me. If you know what I mean?" Ryan desperately tried not to laugh at the look of disgust on Sharpay's faces.

"Ough! Ryan, Troy's meant to be with me and not you! He's straight!" she whispers dangerously.

"No Sharpay get over it he's not straight and he's not meant to be with you. Ok? Deal with it or your gonna lose me." Ryan warns.

"Like you ever mattered!" she spat before stomping to her room and slamming to door.

Great everyone was happy but Ryan was losing a sister.


	6. Defying Gravity

**Before He Cheats**

**Chapter Five – Defying Gravity**

**Unlimited,**

**Together Were Unlimited,**

**Together We'll Be The Greatest Team,**

**There's Ever Been,**

**Dreams The Way We Planned Them,**

**When We Work In Tandem,**

**There's No Fight We Can't Win,**

**Just You And I,**

**Defying Gravity,**

**With You And I,**

**Defying Gravity,**

**They'll Never Bring Us Down.**

**_Defying Gravity From The Stageshow Wicked_ **

_**Five Years Later**_

"I never thought you'd really do it." Ryan smiled at his new husband.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

"I never thought you'd actually go through with the wedding." Ryan laughed and Troy pouted.

"I asked you to marry me didn't I? Why would I ask you if I didn't mean it?"

"Dunno because Chad came and told me before the wedding you were bricking it and had puked at least three times."

"That happens before I do anything particularly eventful and today just so happened to be the biggest event of my life." Ryan kisses Troy and snuggles back down into his chest remember the times in school.

Sharpay had eventually come round, with so much screaming and fighting and realized Troy would never be hers. She eventually got over him though when she found her love and married a top shot lawyer, while also living out her dreams by being a drama teacher and doing a few shows on Broadway.

Gabi got over Troy much quicker than Sharpay and with much less fuss and soon her and Ryan became great friends. Gabi also got married but to a journalist and she became the perfect housewife, like she always wanted to be, with two perfect children who would grow up to be whatever they wanted to be.

Chad and Taylor didn't work out and Chad became the most desired bachelor basketball player, stealing all the ladies hearts but never keeping them for long. Taylor became the most famous female scientist and while wasn't short of offers decided that she would dedicate her mind, body and soul to the greater good of science. Everyone knew they were bound to find someone, whether it was again each other but it worked out or someone else just as amazing.

Troy and Ryan were the only ones to last. Ryan didn't go to Broadway with Sharpay, he went to college with Troy and trained to do something he had dreamed of but never got round to telling anyone but Troy so he became a first grade teacher. Ryan always loved the thought of helping children learn and grow and since he couldn't have his own kids he might as well help someone else with there's. Troy became the superstar basketball player and was now the golden boy of the world, but he would give it all up again and again if Ryan ever asked him to. Troy wouldn't be surprised if Ryan did. Troy worked lot's of late nights with practices and all the attention from fans male and female couldn't help matters. Ryan seemed to be ok but Troy knew better than just to assume anymore.

Ryan and Troy lay there together. Ryan pecked Troy on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you to Ry." Troy replied kiss Ryan hard and we all know what happens on your wedding night.

And if you don't…

Well let's just say Troy and Ryan are two very lucky men.

**No one every made me feel like someone  
'Til him  
Life was really nothing but a glum one  
'Til him  
My existence bordered on the tragic  
Always timid, never took a chance  
Then I felt his magic  
And my heart began to dance  
I was always frightened, fraught with worry...  
'Til him  
I was going nowhere in a hurry  
'Til him  
He filled up my empty life  
Filled it to the brim  
There could never ever be  
Another one...like him**

**_Til Him From Film and Stageshow The Producers_**

**

* * *

_AN: Ok so that was Before He Cheats hope you liked leave any messages or request for me and please tell me what you thought of the story._ **

_Love _

_Hannah (CrashAndBurn93)_

_xxx_


End file.
